


Damage Control

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Alalia [3]
Category: Alalia - World of the Eldest, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Fire, Injury, players may interact, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: I don't even know why I wrote thisI just kinda, gave Simfire a giant scar and Jiliana a terrible guilt.
Relationships: Simfire & Jiliana
Series: Alalia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this 
> 
> I just kinda, gave Simfire a giant scar and Jiliana a terrible guilt.

Jiliana took a deep breath, only to release it a few seconds later. Just like her Pater had taught her. She needed to channel the energy inside of her to use it properly. She knew that. She also knew that she was impulsive, that she was a tool of destruction if she wasn’t careful and careful was what she had to be. 

She couldn’t hurt her brother, who was standing across from her, slowly readying the magic shield to deflect her firebolt. Just like Pater had shown him. 

Breathe in, breathe out. She closed her eyes to focus on the magic flowing through her blood. It was more powerful than she was, she had gotten more from their father’s blood than her brother. He was strong, sure, but his magic didn’t overpower him. His magic didn’t control him like Jiliana’s controlled her on weak days. 

Which was exactly why they were training. So that she could gain control. Her eyes opened, seeing her brother across from her, her Damage Control. The one who kept her grounded when her magic took her too high. 

Her eyes flickered to the sideline of their small practice ground, where their father stood. His black scales shimmered in the sunlight. His green eyes trained on his daughter. He nodded slightly, telling her to begin but also telling her that he trusted her. 

Normally when they did this, Jiliana would aim for their father, he could control his magic the best, he knew how to deflect her magic. He also could take a hit if he had to. But Simfire? Her eyes trailed back over to her brother. His skin looked so weak in comparison to their fathers’ scales. He looked so small. So fragile. So flammable. 

She knew that he wasn’t. She knew that he was wearing a ring of fire resistance, that even if she hurt him, he would barely feel it, but that didn’t ease her mind. It didn’t ease her mind at all. The sheer thought of the fact that she could hurt him, that she could burn him made the knot in her stomach tighten even more. 

“Jila?” Her father’s deep rumble of a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.    
  


“Yes, Pater?” She retorted, not looking at him, her eyes still fixed on her brother. 

“He’s your damage control. He can do this. You both can,” 

She had the feeling that she could hear uncertainty in his voice, just the slightest hint of it. But that already terrified her. 

“You’re going to throw your fire on three, understood?” 

She nodded without noticing. The breath in her lungs grew short. The smell of burning embers filled her nostrils. 

“Simfire? Prepare your shield!” Their father said, but Jiliana didn’t really pay attention. She barely heard him. She saw how her brother pulled his hands apart, a thin wall of energy between him and her. 

“Ready? One, Two, Three!” 

She released the magic on three. It wasn’t a firebolt. It was too big for that, but it also wasn’t a fireball, and all that Jiliana saw was how her brothers shield crumbled when the intense spell hit his shield. He hadn’t anticipated that much fire. He didn’t expect his robe to catch fire on his right hip, the fabric burning quickly. 

Her feet started taking her closer to her screaming brother writhing on the ground, trying to pull away his tunic. The burning embers in her nostrils got replaced with burning flesh, and she felt her feet give out under her as she reached him. Her father was already beside her, creating a cube of water that dropped down on Simfire’s writhing body. 

She felt bile in her throat, she felt how her entire body wanted to get away from her brother that was breathing rapidly under her fathers’ fingers, the magic from the healing spell floating around in the air, making the oxygen taste like incense. 

And suddenly, without a warning, Simfire’s heavy breathing stopped. His breaths came slowly, comfortably. Tears were falling from Jiliana’s eyes, as their father pulled off the upper part of Simfire’s tunic, revealing a scar that pulled itself from his hip almost up to his shoulder. 

She wanted to throw up, she had done this. She had hurt her brother, scarred him for life, but Simfire just smiled. 

“It’s okay, Jila, I’m okay.” 

He shouldn’t be consoling her, he should be yelling and screaming and throwing his controlled flames at her until he had destroyed her skin like she had destroyed his, but instead, he let his finger run over the scar. Careful not to touch too hard. 

“It’s just a scar Jila, I have many scars. One more won’t kill me,” he said softly. “And I know it damn well won’t make me ugly, have you seen this face?” His face split into a grin that disappeared when he saw that his sister was still crying.

“Jila?” His hand came to rest on hers, squeezing it, while sitting up, wincing in the process. “I am fine, I am alright. By the gods, I’m your damage control. This is just what happens.”

Jiliana didn’t answer to that, she only pulled him closer, hugging him carefully. 

He had forgiven her, mere seconds after she had hurt him. He had always been better than Jiliana could ever be, but she couldn’t tell him that. 

So she just hugged him tightly, grateful for the fact that her brother, her own blood was alright, that she had him in her life. That he was still here. 

She would never tell him that it still kills her when she sees the scar, knowing that she had done it. Even now, almost twenty years after what happened, she doesn’t like to use her fire, even for the most mundane tasks. It terrifies her, what if she hurt another person that she loves? She couldn’t allow that to happen. 

She couldn’t hurt her Damage Control again. 

No one ever would. 

  
  
She would make sure that no one had the chance to. 


End file.
